


You Come in All Different Flavors

by Dont_Stop_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Shots, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Party, Rimming, Theme Party, twink louis has returned from war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry
Summary: Harry Styles hates parties, especially themed ones. All he wanted was a quiet night in, but instead, he's going to spend his night hiding in his room to make sure no one has sex in his bed.Things don't go exactly as planned.... or the one where Louis comes dressed to the party as his 18 year old self and asks Harry to drink vodka out of his collarbones.





	You Come in All Different Flavors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsloutual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsloutual/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! Lately, I've been trying to finish up a bunch of projects I've half started before I have to go on a 6 week hiatus from writing fics (i'll be at grad school soooooo no time for anything haha). This is one I intended to write almost a year ago, but never got around to it. It's also doubling as a very late birthday present for my lovely Cass, so happy super late birthday, I love you!
> 
> Disclaimer - I've never done body shots, I've never seen body shots done, and I don't know what kind of alcohol one would generally use to do such body shots. I also don't often write this particular pairing of top and bottom, so bear with me on that.
> 
> Thank you to my warrior beta Chloe, who gave me the feedback of, and I quote: JDISKAKNZHAIBAVKAOAGAJMWBH. I guess that means it was good.
> 
> With that, happy reading! Posting a big one tomorrow, so look out for it!
> 
> Loads of Love xx
> 
> ~L

Harry Styles hated parties. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t been to some, because he definitely had. But it was the ones that attracted the weirdos that bothered him, and his roommate had just announced the weirdest party of them all. 

 

In just under an hour, his flat would be packed to bursting with 22 and 23 year olds dressed in the styles of nearly five years previously. As someone who was studying fashion, it was nothing short of a disaster in the making, and Harry planned to spend the entire night in his room, hiding and making sure no one had sex in his bed. 

 

Liam had the bathroom door open as he stood there, shaving his face and his chest. Harry leaned against the wall, watching him in amusement and staring at the pile of mismatched clothing and horrible old shoes sitting next to the door. 

 

“You’re going to look like a right idiot, I hope you know,” Harry commented as Liam attempted to push his hair into a fringe. It wasn’t quite long enough, though, and Liam sighed, frustrated. 

 

“If you’re gonna be a negative nancy, just piss off,” Liam said without looking at him, pulling out the sculpting gel he bought the other day. Harry rolled his eyes and sloped off to the kitchen, hoping to make himself some food before people started to arrive. 

 

He heated up some leftover pasta, picking at a hole in his jeans as he waited for the microwave. All in all, he did hope Liam had a good time tonight, he just wished they could have had the party somewhere else, where Harry didn’t have to be surrounded by a bunch of strangers wearing the most horrendous assortment of clothes. He preferred the quiet, where he could turn on his music softly and sew to his heart’s content.

 

The microwave dinged and he pulled out the bowl of pasta, blowing on it a little as he headed back towards his room. As he approached his door, Liam exited the bathroom, and Harry choked, trying hard not to laugh. 

 

“I can’t possibly look that bad, can I?” Liam asked, smoothing his hands over his old t-shirt and running his fingers through his cemented down fringe, wincing. 

 

“Do you want me to be honest, or lie for your benefit?” Harry asked, taking a bite of his food. Liam shrugged. 

 

“Lie. It will make me feel better.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Suit yourself. You’re a stunner, mate. Gonna catch all the ladies and gents with that look, you are. Your five o’clock shadow gives you away, though.”

 

Liam threw him the middle finger and Harry just closed the door to his room behind him, tucking into his pasta and turning on the latest episode of Project Runway. He would ignore the party as long as he had to, and he could only hope that, when he emerged from his room the next morning, his couch didn’t have vomit on it. 

 

*

 

Two hours later, the thumping of the music was giving Harry a headache. He’d finished his pasta long ago, and was getting a bit tired of Project Runway at this point. He really wanted a drink - he was thirsty. But he wasn’t sure if he was thirsty enough to brave the crowd that was surely spilling shit all over his flat. 

 

Eventually, however, he couldn’t get the thought of crisp, cool water off his mind, and he took a deep breath, unlocking his door and stepping into the hallway. 

 

There were people everywhere, in bright colors and clashing patterns and with hair styles that had seen better days even before five years ago. He shuddered, pushing all the thoughts that were coming to his mind away. This was a theme party - people were supposed to look stupid. It wasn’t his job to tell them that. There was probably a chance that they already knew that, anyway. 

 

After pushing his way through people, the air heavy with the scent of 20 different perfumes mixing, he made it to the kitchen, which was, mercifully, empty. As he filled a glass with water, his eyes lingered on the bottles of alcohol all collected on the counter next to a tower of red solo cups. He tapped his fingers on the counter, contemplating. Maybe he’d have a small drink. Just one.

 

Harry was about to move towards the alcohol when someone else stumbled into the kitchen and ran right into him. 

 

“Oi, watch it,” Harry grumbled, but he steadied the guy anyway. He might have hated parties, but he wasn’t a monster. The guy looked up at him and grinned, and suddenly, all other thoughts were wiped from Harry’s mind as he stared into the very blue eyes of Louis Tomlinson. 

 

Harry had met Louis on a tour of their now shared Uni. He’d been completely enamored with him, with his bright eyes and his loud mouth and his even louder clothes. He may have had a crush on him, but that wasn’t for anyone else to know. Harry had never talked about that to anyone, not even Liam. 

 

What startled Harry most, however, was that Louis didn’t look a day older than 18. His hair was swept across his forehead in a seemingly natural fringe, and his face was clean shaven, not even a hint of stubble. He was wearing an outfit remarkably similar to the one he’d been in when Harry had first laid eyes on him - the white shirt really made the red of his trousers and the blue of his braces pop. His feet were encased in well worn Toms, a shoe that had lasted about three years before it disappeared, taken over by the likes of Sperry, Ugg, and Vans. 

 

“L-Louis, umm … sorry bout that,” Harry stuttered, realizing he was still holding Louis upright and letting go at once. Louis grinned, and Harry felt his stomach do a backflip.

 

“You’re good, mate … do I know you?” Louis asked, fixing his fringe with a delicate hand, and Harry’s small bubble of hope popped. He shook his head, but Louis was standing there now, hip popped out, clearly thinking. He looked Harry up and down and Harry felt himself twitch in his boxers. He only prayed that it was dark enough in the kitchen for Louis to have missed it. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, and Harry started, taking his eyes off of Louis’ waist and moving them back to his face. “Yeah! I remember now. You’re the little lad who was in my group when I was a tour guide back in first year. Harry, wasn’t it?”

 

Harry nodded, dumbfounded, as Louis gave him another once over. Louis’ teeth sunk into his bottom lip and Harry suppressed a shudder. 

 

“You’ve grown up well, haven’t ya?”

 

Harry blushed horribly, suddenly wishing he’d gone for something a bit more flattering than an old Kiss t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans. 

 

“I, uh … yeah, I guess,” Harry mumbled, attempting to act at least a little bit normal. This wasn’t him. He didn’t get all tongue tied with anyone, not even his most recent crush, who had made him feel like his legs were made of jello every time he spoke. He cleared his throat and shook himself. “How have you been, Louis?”

 

Louis smiled. “Oh, really great, actually. I’m supposed to be graduated already, but I failed a PE requirement. Imagine, of all things to hold me back for, it’s bloody PE.”

 

Harry let out a small, barking laugh at that, clapping his hands over his mouth in sheer embarrassment. Louis’ eyebrow went up, but he didn’t mention it.

 

“So, what’s young Harold up to, then? Did you go with fashion, like we talked about?”

 

Harry had almost forgotten about that. Back during the tour, Louis had asked who wanted to go to Uni for what, and at the time, Harry had secretly loved fashion, but he was still in the closet and afraid to admit anything that might possibly out him at the time. But Louis had taken him aside and mentioned that he saw Harry admiring the projects in the Theatre and Fashion building. 

 

“If you want to do fashion, then you should. Fuck what everyone else thinks, alright? Just be you,” Louis had said to him, and Harry had taken that advice to heart. A year after that, he was out to his family and friends and had applied for several fashion programs at various Universities. Come to think of it, if it hadn’t been for Louis, he would have gone into law, and he shuddered at the prospect of who he might have been. 

 

“Yeah, I … yeah, I got in. Been doing it for a few years now. I really love it. It’s my passion,” Harry replied, pretending that he hadn’t just remembered a pivotal moment of his past. Louis’ smile grew wider, and he placed a hand on Harry’s arm. Harry felt tingles travel up and down the whole limb. 

 

“Glad to hear it. I knew you’d be great at it.”

 

Harry wanted to kiss him so bad. He’d never wanted anything more in his life. But before he could get up the courage, someone yelled “BODY SHOTS” from the main room, and there was a stampede of everyone to get bottles from the kitchen. Harry hung back, waiting for the room to empty again, and then it was just him and Louis again with one lone bottle of vodka. 

 

“Bet I’d be better at body shots than half the people lining up to lay on that table,” Louis mumbled, seemingly to himself. Harry very nearly whimpered at the possibility of Louis without a shirt - of Louis with vodka in those ridiculously deep collarbones of his, in his belly button, even.

 

“Oh, really?” Harry said jokingly, trying to cover up any sign of him wanting to drink off of Louis. Louis turned to him, his eyes narrowed. 

 

“You think I couldn’t pull it off?” he asked, and Harry shook his head wildly. 

 

“I … no, of course you could, I just …” Harry stumbled over his words, but Louis was grinning wickedly before Harry had even come up with how he wanted to end his response. 

 

“Challenge accepted.”

 

Harry felt suddenly lightheaded, and gulped down half his glass of water. This wasn’t happening. There was no fucking way that Louis Tomlinson was about to get on his kitchen counter shirtless and pour alcohol into his collarbones. He was most definitely dreaming - something must have been in that pasta he’d had for dinner. 

 

He gulped as Louis unhooked his braces, letting them fall to his sides, and whipped his shirt off over his head. If Harry had known this was happening, he would have worn looser pants. 

 

Louis cleared the plates off the kitchen island and climbed up on it, looking over at Harry with blazing blue eyes. 

 

“Well, curly? You gonna pour that vodka on me or not?”

 

Harry nodded, reaching for the bottle and opening it, trying to stop his hands from shaking. Louis was laying there shirtless, the dim light from the moon outside casting shadows around the curve of his waist and the dip of his collarbones. 

 

Louis lay perfectly still as Harry, still feeling like he was going to explode, poured a generous amount of vodka into the hollows of Louis’ collarbones, the liquid glistening in the light. Harry placed the bottle on the other counter and turned back to Louis, who had his head raised slightly and was staring Harry down. 

 

“Come on, then, love. Have a drink for me, eh?”

 

“Um …” Harry squeaked, his voice jumping a few octaves. He was already half hard in his trousers, and Louis was asking him, no, inviting him, to drink from his chest. 

 

Harry walked until he was standing right over Louis, staring down into his eyes, and Louis nodded, letting his eyes flutter closed. His eyelashes were so long, they brushed his cheeks. Harry swallowed hard and leaned over, the smell of well chosen cologne and vodka and something sweet surrounding him before he let his tongue dip into the alcohol.

 

Louis’ reaction was immediate. The moment Harry’s tongue made contact with his skin, he moaned, not loud, but loud enough that Harry could hear it, and that was all it took. Harry lapped eagerly, swirling his tongue as he licked up every last drop of vodka from Louis’ body. When it was all gone, however, Harry didn’t want to stop. Louis was squirming above him, and Harry wanted to make him even more desperate. He let his tongue dip lower, just brushing one of Louis’ nipples, and Louis let out the tiniest little whimper, causing Harry’s cock to throb where it was trapped in his jeans. 

 

“Harry, fuck, your tongue,” Louis gasped, and Harry finally pulled away, knowing that his lips were probably cherry red and his eyes were wide. Louis’ eyes were dark now, only a sliver of blue around the black of his pupil. Harry looked further down and saw a rather sizable bulge, not hidden at all by the brightness of Louis’ trousers. Harry couldn’t help it - he palmed himself, his legs shaking as his cock finally got some sort of friction. 

 

“Oh,  _ god _ ,” Harry gasped, leaning against the counter as Louis sat up, jumping off the island and moving towards Harry. 

 

“Fuck me, Harry, please,” Louis begged, his face inches from Harry’s. Harry choked on his moan, grabbing Louis’ hand, and together, they made their way expertly through the crowd of people, who were now dancing in groups. Harry barged into his own bedroom, dragging Louis in behind him, and as soon as the door closed, Louis pushed him up against it, pressing their lips together for the first time. 

 

There was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was primal, animalistic and needy, and Harry’s hips bucked up of their own accord, desperate. Louis’ hands were everywhere, in his hair, on his neck, trailing down his sides, squeezing at the flesh of his hips. Harry was completely overwhelmed.

 

“Harry, your body is gorgeous,” Louis mumbled against his mouth, biting down gently on Harry’s bottom lip and drawing a noise out of him that he was quite sure he’d never made in his life. But no one in his life had made him feel like this. “Wanna touch it all night.”

 

“Want you to,” Harry gasped as Louis’ lips moved to his neck, sucking hard on the spot right under his ear - how Louis knew that was his  _ spot _ , Harry didn’t know, but he found himself going weak kneed, now held up only by Louis’ arms, which were gripping into his ass, squeezing. 

 

Suddenly, Louis was gone, and Harry whined as Louis backed towards Harry’s bed, smirking and starting to unbutton his trousers. “Gonna come fuck me, then, baby?”

 

Harry nodded - it seemed he was incapable of words at that moment - and stumbled after Louis, tearing off his shirt as he went. Louis stopped at the edge of the bed, palming himself and staring at Harry, who felt his cheeks flame up. 

 

“Tattoos … I approve,” Louis said darkly, pushing himself towards Harry so that they were within touching distance again. Harry wasted no time - he pulled Louis to him by the waist and crashed their lips together once more. The feeling of his bare chest against Louis’ was doing something funny to his stomach, but he loved it and craved more. 

 

“Louis … let me …” Harry choked, reaching down to the opened button of Louis’ trousers. His knuckles brushed up against Louis’ cock and Louis shuddered, moaning into Harry’s mouth. Harry made quick work of Louis’ trousers and his own, until the two of them stood, chest to chest, just in their boxers. 

 

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Harry whispered, letting Louis fall back onto the bed and crawling over him. For some reason, having Louis under him like this, staring up at him with wide, expectant eyes, made Harry feel amazing. Louis had gone from cocky and confident to submissive and needy the moment his back hit the bed, and the thought made Harry’s cock twitch. He was never one to dominate in bed, but Louis clearly needed him in a way no one else ever had, and Harry was determined to take care of this beautiful man. 

 

“Please,” Louis begged, and Harry teased the waistband of Louis boxers, feeling where Louis had already dampened them. Slowly, very slowly, he peeled them off, letting Louis’ cock free. The sight of it, thick and hard against his thigh, the head wet and nearly dripping, made Harry’s mouth water. All nerves of seeing Louis again were gone now - it was just him and Louis, and Harry really wanted to taste him. 

 

Harry maneuvered Louis until he got his boxers off completely and, tossing them over his shoulder, dipped down and licked the head of Louis’ cock. Louis bucked his hips up, chasing Harry’s tongue, but Harry pulled away. 

 

“Gotta be good for me, yeah? Keep those hips down and let me taste,” Harry said quietly, and Louis nodded, his lips parted and his eyes glazed over. Harry bent over again, tugging on Louis a few times, and then guiding it into his mouth, sucking on the head gently. 

 

The noises Louis made were enough to make Harry nearly come in his pants, but he held off. He wanted to be inside Louis, wanted to make him feel good and give him what he needed before he let himself give in to the pleasure. 

 

He could feel Louis’ hand in his hair, just carding through his already messy curls, and it spurred him on. He relaxed his throat and took Louis all the way down until the back of his cock touched the back of his throat. Louis moaned, his legs twitching on either side of Harry as he fought to stay still. 

 

“Harry,  _ Harry, _ I’m gonna,  _ fuck _ ,” Louis babbled above him, and Harry pulled off at once, licking his lips. He looked down at Louis, who now had a nice flush creeping down his neck and towards his chest. “You - you’re so good, your mouth, god …”

 

“Turn over, babe. Not done yet,” Harry mumbled, his lips feeling swollen as he licked them again. Louis had no idea how much he loved giving head - he knew he was good at it and he loved the idea of not being able to breathe around someone’s cock. It had taken everything in him not to let Louis come down his throat, but he had other plans. 

 

Louis scrambled to listen to him, flipping himself over. Harry finally rid himself of his boxers and gave himself a few strokes, groaning at the feeling of his own hand. 

 

He looked at what was before him - Louis was on all fours, pushing his ass backwards in an almost presentation like way, and Harry shuddered, kissing down the back of his spine and towards his ultimate destination. He leaned back and rubbed at Louis’ arse cheeks, spreading them just enough to see the pink, puckered skin of his hole. He rubbed over it with his thumb, and a tremor went through Louis’ body. 

 

“Gonna eat you out for a bit, yeah? Open you up for me. But you can’t come. Can you do that for me?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded furiously. “Lou, use your words please.”

 

“Yeah … yes, I can. I won’t come,” Louis gasped as Harry rubbed a dry finger over his hole again. “Just … please, fuck.”

 

“Okay, I’ve got you.”

 

Harry pulled Louis’ cheeks apart and licked a stripe from his perineum to the top of his crack. Louis’ whimper had gone up two octaves and he pushed back into the feeling, needing more. Harry let him - he was just as eager to eat Louis out as Louis was to be eaten out. With a deep breath, Harry dove in, kitten licking around Louis’ hole and tasting his most intimate taste. It was better than he’d imagined, and Louis’ response to it was even more rewarding. Harry gripped the base of his own cock to keep from coming and moaned at the taste of Louis as his tongue finally breached the tight ring of muscle, pressing inside Louis for just a moment. 

 

“Harry, fuck, I can’t - mmmmm ...” Louis whimpered, and Harry could feel his arms shaking. 

 

“Lou, you taste amazing,” Harry said, his voice muffled as he pushed his tongue in and out, fucking Louis with it. Louis’ sounds were getting more and more inaudible the closer he got to coming, and Harry felt him tense. His hand shot between Louis’ legs, gripping the base of his cock as he pulled away reluctantly, and Louis very nearly screamed. 

 

“Please, please, Harry, need to come, need you, please,” Louis begged, his head turned at an obscene angle to look Harry in the eye. Harry leaned over him and kissed his lips gently before standing, his cock bobbing in front of him, hard and an angry red. He reached for the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out lube and a condom, throwing himself back onto the bed in his haste to be close to Louis. 

 

“On your back for me, love,” Harry said, and Louis rolled over. His fringe was damp, the hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, and there were two patches of red high on his perfect cheekbones. Harry was mesmerised by him. “You’re so beautiful, Louis.”

 

Louis turned, if possible, even redder at that, reaching out for Harry. Harry obliged, leaning over to kiss him. Louis’ tongue swept into his mouth immediately, and Harry just knew he was tasting himself. 

 

Harry lubed up two of his fingers, resting them against Louis’ already wet hole. He pressed one in slowly and Louis’ eyes fluttered, groaning at the feeling. 

 

“More, more, need more,” he gasped, and Harry didn’t hesitate to put another in, knowing that he couldn’t hold off much longer. He was going to come just looking at Louis. 

 

When they were up to three, Louis’ cock was dripping precome and he was thrashing around on the bed, his whines seeming to echo above the sound of the music and the cheers from the party. Harry had almost forgotten where they were.

 

“Okay, that’s … I can take you …  _ please _ ,” Louis gasped finally as Harry curled his fingers, pressing into Louis’ prostate. Louis’ back arched and he let out a choked gasp, his hands scrabbling for something to hold on to. 

 

Harry took a deep breath as he rolled the condom onto himself. It had been a bit since he’d had sex, and quite a bit more since he’d topped for someone. But his entire body was craving it, and he had to restrain himself from just shoving it in all at once. 

 

He lined himself up carefully after coating himself in lube, and as the tip of his cock brushed Louis’ hole, Louis’ eyes, which had been closed, flew open. Blue stared into green for a beat, and then Harry breached Louis’ hole, and their combined moans definitely echoed around the room. Harry pushed in slowly, savoring the feeling of Louis’ tight heat.

 

“Louis, god, Louis, you feel so good around me, so good for me,” Harry mumbled as he finally bottomed out. Louis looked blissed out, and it was quite a beautiful sight. Harry couldn’t believe this was happening to him right now. 

 

“Move, H,” Louis said breathlessly, and Harry planted his hands on either side of Louis’ head, pulling his hips back and pushing them back in hard. Louis moved up the bed slightly, his mouth dropping open in a moan. As Harry enveloped himself in Louis again and again, a steady stream of profanity and sounds of pleasure emanated from Louis, which only spurred Harry on, his hips moving faster and faster until he felt the burning, building sensation low in his belly and knew he was getting close. 

 

“Lou, close, I … you can come now, baby, I know you’ve waited so long. Come with me, Louis,” Harry whispered, leaning over and nipping down on Louis’ nipple. Louis gasped and Harry felt him tighten around his cock, and then the warm sensation of Louis coming between them, not a single sound escaping his lips. Harry kept going, but it only took a few more pushes inside Louis before he was spilling into the condom, biting down on Louis’ shoulder to keep from being too loud. 

 

They both panted, laying on each other and coming down from their highs. Harry pulled himself out with a wince, tying off the condom and throwing it in the general direction of the trash can. Louis seemed sated, just laying there on his back with his eyes half open, come covering his stomach.

 

“Lou, how … I mean, was I …” Harry said, suddenly insecure. Louis wasn’t saying anything - he wasn’t even moving. 

 

It took a minute for Louis to turn his head, gazing at Harry with beautiful blue eyes. “You were amazing … I needed that, and you just … fuck, you’re perfect.”

 

Harry blushed, and Louis cuddled up to him, resting his head on Harry’s chest and tracing over Harry’s come covered stomach.

 

“We should, umm, clean up?” Harry suggested half-heartedly, but Louis was warm and comfortable next to him and Harry didn’t want to move. 

 

“S’just … stay here a minute,” Louis mumbled, sounding sleepy, and Harry nodded, his eyes already slipping closed in exhaustion. 

  
  


*

 

“Harry! HARRY! Wake up, you twat!”

 

Harry groaned at the loudness of Liam’s voice, and he opened one eye, seeing Liam standing above him, looking a bit scared. Harry unconsciously felt beside him, and found his bed empty, but the sheets were still warm. Louis hadn’t been gone all that long. 

 

“What’s going on?” Harry yawned, sitting up and wincing at his state of undress. Liam looked over his shoulder towards the hallway, where, now that Harry was awake and listening, he could hear the shower running.

 

“Well, let’s see. I sent everyone home from the party and I found this in the kitchen.” Liam threw Louis’ shirt at him, staring him down. “And then I go to take a shower and see that someone else is in there, and I’m like oh, okay, it’s just Harry. But then I come in here and find you with come on your chest and no pants on.” Liam raised his eyebrows, and Harry knew he had no choice but to explain. 

 

“Umm … I sort of … hooked up with someone?” Harry said, and Liam motioned for him to go on. “And we, uh, we fell asleep after we … yeah.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know that. But who is he? Why do I not have every detail of who this guy is right this minute?” Liam complained, a grin on his face, and Harry huffed out a laugh. 

 

“Considering you just woke me up two minutes ago, I haven’t had much time to think about anything,” Harry said, rubbing at his eyes. When he looked up again, Louis was standing in the doorway, hair wet and towel low on his hips. Liam turned, looked Louis up and down, and left without another word, throwing Harry a very surprised look over his shoulder as he left. 

 

“Was that …” Louis started, and Harry just groaned, flopping over onto his pillows. 

 

“My roommate. The one who threw the party. Liam Payne?”

 

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I know him! Him and Niall are pretty close, if I remember correctly. Niall was the one who convinced me to come here last night, actually. I wasn’t planning on coming. I’m not really into the themed parties.”

 

Harry gaped as Louis let the towel drop, revealing his body. Louis noticed him staring and grinned. “Well, I figured after last night, we’ve seen all there is to see, yeah?”

 

Harry laughed. “You’re feisty when you’ve gotten some, aren’t you?” He was pleased to see Louis blush as he leaned over to pick up his boxers and trousers and tug them on. 

 

“Maybe a little.”

 

Louis dressed quickly as Harry found something random to pull on. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Louis, and yet Louis seemed in a hurry to get away. Harry followed him out to the main room in the flat, which was, miraculously, not as trashed as Harry was expecting. Louis stopped by the door, turning back to face Harry. 

 

“I … well, that was …”

 

“Yeah,” Harry replied lamely. Louis rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at Harry through his lashes. Harry couldn’t keep it in any longer. “I want to see you again. Umm … I could take you out, maybe?”

 

Louis grinned and took a step back towards Harry, pulling him in by his hips and leaning his head up to kiss him gently. 

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Harry stood there, flustered, as Louis left, closing the door behind him. Now that he was able to process everything, he was half convinced it was a dream, and that he’d wake up any moment. 

 

“So, how’d those shots taste?” 

 

Harry whirled around to see Liam standing there, leaning against the doorframe. 

 

“What are you …”

 

Liam laughed. “Don’t think I didn’t see you drink your fair share off Louis Tomlinson’s naked torso. You weren’t exactly subtle.”

 

Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands, but he was laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
